Jusqu'à ce que la Mort Nous Sépare
by Fuyukichi
Summary: Comment en étaient-ils arrivés ainsi ? Combien de fois en avait-il cauchemardé ? Et maintenant, le pire se produisait et il ne pouvait rien faire, il le savait. Ca avait été si vite et si soudain qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir. YuurixWolfram


_Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici ma première contribution pour le fandom de Kyô Kara Maoh et peut-être que ça ne sera pas la dernière, allez savoir. J'ai commencé à regarder KKM la semaine dernière et, au bout de soixante épisodes, ce petit OS m'est venu à l'esprit. J'ai essayé de faire en sorte de garder le caractère des personnages, mais je ne suis pas très douée pour ça...Bref, trêve de bavardages !_

_**Disclaimer :** Kyô Kara Maoh ne m'appartient pas, il paraît. _

_**Warning :** Yaoi (Homme x Homme) J'aurais prévenu )_

* * *

**Jusqu'à ce que la Mort Nous Sépare**

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés ainsi ? Combien de fois en avait-il cauchemardé ? Et maintenant, le pire se produisait et il ne pouvait rien faire, il le savait. Ca avait été si vite et si soudain qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir. C'était comme si un éclair les avait foudroyé. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'en face de lui, l'homme, transpercé par une épée, tombait en arrière sans même chercher à se retenir.

« Yu…Yuuri ! » Hurla-t-il finalement, se rendant enfin compte de ce qu'il se passait.

Le blond attrapa comme il put son fiancé et se retrouva sur le sol, avec lui. Mais cela lui importait peu et, après avoir placé convenablement son amant, il se releva et fixa leur ennemi avec toute la haine du monde. L'ennemi prit peur mais ne tenta pas de s'enfuir au contraire, il se mit en garde, prêt à défendre sa vie coûte que coûte.

« Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fais ! » Lança Wolfram, hors de lui.

Et il invoqua son maryoku de feu pour défaire son ennemi. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec cet être ignoble qui l'avait pris par surprise ! D'habitude, il l'aurait sentit, mais là, comme il était en pleine discussion intense avec Yuuri – pouvait-il appeler cela « discussion » lorsqu'ils s'étaient juste enlacé dans une étreinte passionnée ? – il ne l'avait pas senti arriver.

Wolfram secoua la tête et se dépêcha de rejoindre le jeune homme à terre et dont le sang ne cessait de couler. Il pâlit alors qu'il fixait le visage pâle de son fiancé et la blessure à tour de rôle. Il prit la main de Yuuri qui reposait sur la blessure, se couvrant du sang de son compagnon, avant d'ouvrir le costume afin de voir les dégâts.

Il fut prit de dégoût et de haine en voyant le trou qu'avait causé l'épée. Et il était tétanisé. Il connaissait à peine les premiers soins qu'il pourrait prodiguer pour empêcher le sang de quitter le corps. S'il avait su, il aurait suivit les leçons de Julia ! Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et fixa le visage du roi de Shinmakoku. Sa respiration était saccadée et s'il ne faisait rien bientôt, il était sûr de le perdre.

« Pourquoi t'as fais ça, boulet !? Ne put-il s'empêcher de réprimander, plus pour cacher sa peur que par véritable colère.»

« …Pas…boulet… » Murmura Yuuri avec difficulté.

Bien, il était conscient, c'était déjà une bonne chose. Maintenant, il devait trouver quelqu'un au plus vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais, dans le même temps, il ne voulait pas abandonner son amant seul dans cet état-là. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et dénoua son foulard avant de s'approcher de la rivière non loin. Il le trempa et revint près de son mari.

« Si, tu en es un ! Tu es le Maoh, tu n'as pas à te jeter entre moi et l'ennemi ! » Répliqua-t-il en posant le foulard sur la plaie.

Le foulard, autrefois d'un blanc pur, devint rouge instantanément. Wolfram claqua sa langue contre son palais. Ils venaient à peine de se marier et, en pleine lune de miel, il avait fallu que ça arrive ! Dix ans qu'il attendait ce mariage et cet abruti de mari n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de jouer au héro ! Wolfram était plus énervé contre lui-même que contre Yuuri. C'était lui qui devrait être blessé, pas Yuuri. C'était lui qui devrait agoniser et non le contraire. Il maugréa de plus belle et enleva sa veste afin de la nouer autour de l'estomac de Yuuri. Puis, il se tourna vers son amant et lui demanda :

« Tu te sens capable de te lever pour que je puisse te ramener au village ? »

L'acquiescement fut minute et Wolfram l'aida donc à se relever avec beaucoup de difficulté, vérifiant que sa veste, bandage de fortune, restait en place. Pourquoi étaient-ils sortis en douce ? Pourquoi avait-il obéit à la demande malicieuse de son amant pour la énième fois ? Pour assurer leur protection – et surtout celle de Yuuri – durant leur lune de miel, quelques soldats les avaient accompagnés. Et, lorsqu'ils étaient finalement arrivés au village pour se reposer avant de reprendre la route, Yuuri avait proposé de partir discrètement pour avoir un moment intime sans que des oreilles indiscrètes ne les surprennent. Et s'il avait su, Wolfram ne l'aurait pas du tout écouté ! For heureusement pour eux, ils n'étaient pas si éloignés du village, mais encore fallait-il y arriver et c'était chose difficile avec Yuuri agonisant à ses côtés.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça, idiot !? »

Le susnommé idiot sourit faiblement avant de répondre de la même façon :

« Parce que…Je t'aime…»

« Boulet ! » Répliqua Wolfram en rougissant.

Il ne manqua pas le petit sourire moqueur de son mari, mais il ne commenta pas, trop absorbé par ce qu'il faisait. Ils arrivèrent au village difficilement. Yuuri avait un bras passé derrière la nuque de Wolfram, qui le soutenait par la hanche, tenant le bandage de fortune en même temps. Ils se retrouvèrent devant l'auberge où ils s'étaient installés et Wolfram se sentit gêné devant les regards surpris des soldats qui protégeaient le lieu.

« Votre Majesté Yuuri ? Prince Consort… ? »

Ils se dépêchèrent de s'approcher d'eux, soutenant le Maoh, s'empressant de demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Le blond écarta la question d'un geste de la main et ordonna à ce qu'on aille chercher un soigneur. Ce fut chose faite et celui-ci arriva une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors que Wolfram venait à peine d'allonger son amant. Il fut éjecté dehors, sans cérémonie, et il en fut choqué.

Il fit de son mieux pour se calmer, sachant qu'il y avait plus important : le bien de Yuuri. Il espérait grandement que la blessure n'était pas aussi grave qu'elle en avait l'air et qu'il s'en sortirait. Il _devait_ s'en sortir. Il se voyait mal retourner au Château-du-Serment-du-Sang et annoncer la mort de Yuuri, surtout quelques jours après leur mariage…A vrai dire, si cela devait se produire, il était même certain de ne jamais retourner au château il préférait mourir que de vivre sa vie sans Yuuri.

Soudainement, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sous le soigneur, un homme qui entrait dans la partie que les humains appelaient « la quarantaine ».

« Comment va-t-il ? » Questionna Wolfram, essayant de cacher l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Il ira mieux après plusieurs heures de sommeil. Assurez-vous qu'il ne se lève pas, il doit rester couché pendant quelques jours. Je reviendrais le voir une fois par jour pour m'assurer qu'il va bien.»

« Merci. »

L'homme le salua, sachant très probablement qui il était, et quitta l'auberge sans un regard en arrière. Wolfram soupira de soulagement et entra lentement dans la chambre qui était plongée dans la pénombre. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha du lit où il retrouva Yuuri en train de dormir. Il sourit en le voyant ainsi un sourire qu'il n'adressait qu'à lui et caressa tendrement sa joue.

Leur voyage de noces commençait mal et serait plus long que prévu et ça ne plairait pas à Gwendal et Gunther. Ca lui apprendrait à ne pas tout le temps satisfaire les désirs du Maoh, quitte à subir son châtiment. Un sourire pervers se dessina sur ses lèvres : lorsque c'était lui, le châtiment du Maoh était très _plaisant_. De toute façon, chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour, chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans les bras de l'autre, c'était très plaisant.

Si un jour on demandait à Wolfram s'il était vraiment heureux avec le roi, il répondrait assurément que oui. Comment ne pouvait-il pas être heureux lorsque Yuuri s'arrangeait pour qu'ils aient une vie de couple épanouie et lorsque Greta leur donnait la joie d'être parents ?

« Je sais que tu as promis de m'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, mais il est trop tôt pour mourir. Nous avons encore des tas d'années à vivre et je dois te punir pour t'être jeté devant moi.»

Il ne sut pas si Yuuri avait réagit à ce qu'il avait dit mais toujours était-il que celui-ci tourna la tête et murmura le nom du Prince Consort avant de retourner dans son sommeil. Oui, ils allaient s'aimer encore des années jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

Le sourire de Wolfram s'agrandit et il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

« Boulet. »

* * *

_Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus ! Normalement, ça n'aurait pas dû être une happy ending, mais je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à tuer Yuuri...T_T_


End file.
